Pretending
by pieface98
Summary: based off the glee song: Are we always going to be pretending? Are we just going to stay in this spot? Forever? I feel like we're so close to each other, but at the same time… so far apart. FABINA FLUFF OVERLOAD!


**Okay, this came to my mind when thinking about the Fabina Dream Kiss, lol.**

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling? Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls? Will we ever have a happy ending? Or will we forever only be pretending? Will we always always always be pretending?_

One year on, Nina and Fabian are still pretending that they don't have feelings for each other. Amber tries to get them to admit that they're hopelessly in love, but every time someone brings it, both either deny it or walk away awkwardly. Everyone in Anubis house is fed up with the awkwardness, Amber's fed up with Nina boy-bashing/complaining about Joy, and Eddie's fed up with listening to Fabian's sad love songs that he writes about Nina. Joy is still, well… Joy. She might like Fabian, but Patricia thinks she's slowly but surely getting over it. No matter how you put it, Fabian and Nina can't get over themselves, get over their shyness, and get over each other. So, in the mind of the Anubis boarders, they have to fix it.

"So, how do we fix it?" Eddie asked at the meeting Amber set up called 'The Fabina Operation' in the Frobisher Library. The members were all of Anubis House, minus Joy. And Fabian and Nina obviously.

"Like this." Amber said, quickly typing something up on her laptop and sending to the newly installed printer.

Eddie walked up to the printer, grabbed the paper and looked confused. "Huh? Why does it say stop pretending, Nina? What is that going to do?"

"We tape it to Nina's door." Amber said, "We all know that Nina's bold enough to say something to Fabian if she wanted to. All we have to do is push her to the edge."

Amber gave everyone a devious smile and told them her plan.

_ Amber's got a plan! _

Nina walked up to her door where in bold red ink on a piece of printer paper were the words, _STOP PRETENDING NINA! _Confused, angry, and just plain pissed, Nina marched down to the common room where the entire house was sitting.

"What's this?" she asked, holding the paper up for them to view.

"A piece of paper," Jerome said all too innocently.

"No duh Sherlock, I meant why was it taped to my door? I know you know!" Nina argued.

"We know nothing, Nina." Amber smiled, turning the page in her magazine.

Frustrated, Nina crumbled up the piece of paper and through it the ground, "I'm not pretending!"

"Tree killer!" Amber yelled.

_ Nina's mad now _

The next day, Nina had almost gotten over the stupid paper thing when she found a small folded up piece of paper tucked into her copy of _The Statistical Probability of Love at First Sight_ by Jennifer E. Smith. It's about and America girl named Hadley who meets a British boy named Oliver on the plane to her dad's second wedding. And it's love at first sight. (A/N: it's a real book! It's super good!) She pulled it out and opened it.

_Nina, quit pretending. And you can't ignore these :P_

"Ugh!" Nina shouted, stomping to the supper table, where only Joy was absent, "Seriously guys? Another one!"

"Nina, we don't know what you're talking about." Eddie snickered.

"Okay, I'm going to ask you all nicely to stop doing this!" Nina crumbled up the paper in a ball and threw it at Eddie's head.

_ Nina's on a serious Rampage! _

It had been three days and no sign of any more mysterious pieces of paper. Maybe the culprit finally decided to stop. Nina was finishing _The Statistical Probability of Love at First Sight_ in the common room when Trudy came in with a smile.

"Nina, a letter came for you," she said sweetly.

Nina opened the envelope with Fabian next to her. She opened it and Fabian swore he saw steam coming from her ears.

The letter read; _you think we'd quit didn't you? No such luck! We stop sending, when you stop pretending._

"Nina are you alright?" Fabian asked, seeing her angry expression.

Nina stood up and held the paper up to his face, "Is it you?"

Scared, Fabian quickly shook his head. Nina stormed around the whole house asking everyone, even Trudy and Victor, if they'd been sending her the messages. Nobody confessed.

_ Ha, Nina… _

"Night guys," Nina smiled, a week since the last message. She went up to her room, where she found no sign of Amber, but a note on her bed saying that Amber had gone to shower. Happy she was alone; Nina pulled out her diary and opened to the newest page. But there was a small piece of folded up paper taped there. Nina slowly unfolded it, dreading the words inside.

_It's us again, obviously. You should really listen to us, we know stuff. You've got to stop pretending!_

Nina was now intrigued. She needed to know what this person, or there people, meant by pretending! She stormed downstairs and found everyone in the common room.

"Okay!" she shouted, "I know it has to be one of you! Just tell me what you mean by pretending!"

_ Hmm… I think Nina's catching on _

The next note came rather quickly, simply placed on Nina's pillow the very next day. She sighed, opening it up.

_Glad you finally came to your sense Nina. We mean with Fabian. You have to stop pretending you don't still like each other! If you want us to stop (and reveal ourselves) you have to talk to Fabian._

Nina marched down the common room, threw the crumpled up piece of paper in the middle of the room and yelled, "No!"

_Sassy! _

No less than an hour later another note appeared on Nina's chair at dinner. She opened it under the table, reading silently.

_Nina, Nina, Nina. We aren't giving up! We know everything! You don't think we slipped that note in your diary without reading some stuff, do you? We know exactly how you have felt about Fabian since day one and beyond. So, stop pretending and go back to him._

"Really guys? You read my diary?" Nina yelled.

Everyone looked up at Nina. Amber, Eddie, Jerome, Alfie, Patricia, and Mara had on matching smirks. Although no one said anything.

_Dun! Dun! Dah! _

A day later another note appeared on Nina's pillow. Nina reluctantly opened it, ready to face the words taunting her inside.

_Okay, we tried a bit of a devious approach but we're gonna be nice now. We're sorry about reading your diary and everything. But really, if you love Fabian and you heard him say he wants you back, you go back to him! We don't know why you're still pretending if you know but, we want you to stop. For Fabian's sake as much as yours. It's killing him inside that you won't take him back and you're hurting him by not doing so. Do you really want to hurt your best friend? The love of your life? Your soul mate?_

Nina re-read that note over a hundred times. With her eyes brimming with tears she set in her lap, sitting on her bed. Amber came in and gave her a light smile.

"Nina." She said, "Go."

Nina looked at Amber, set the note down, and said "Thanks" before running out. She ran down the stair and through the whole house calling Fabian's name. She came to his door and pounded on it, before Fabian yelled for her to come in.

"Eddie, out please." Nina said, seeing Eddie on his bed.

Eddie smiled at her on his way out, "Glad you decided to stop pretending."

"It was you?" Nina asked, grabbing his arm before he could leave.

"You have to add about five other people Nina." Eddie smirked, grabbing a green apple and walking out.

"Fabian?" Nina said when the door shut.

"Yeah Nina?" Fabian asked quietly, not sure what her random outburst was about.

"We have to stop pretending." Nina began, "We've- well, I've- liked you since I saw you. I felt some sort of connection! Didn't you feel it too? I mean, since I started getting those notes, I thought neither one of us will ever say how we feel. I thought we would stay in this friend stage until we graduate at the end of the year and then part ways. I don't want to do that! I don't want to you be that friend that I leave behind when I go to college! I want us to be together! So, I want the walls between us down. I want to just rip them from the ground! I want us to start again! I want to have a happy ending. Not like Mara and Mick. To be honest, if you and me got back together, I'd stay in England. Without you, I'd have no reason to stay and I'd be gone. Our chance would be gone. Are-are we always going to be pretending? Are we just going to stay in this spot? Forever? I feel like we're so close to each other, but at the same time… so far apart. The way sometimes you'll just close your eyes and look away. I try to stay strong but it only makes me wonder even more if we still belong. Sometimes I pretend what we had was still alive, but then I remember it is. I'd like to think that I could choose the one I love, but I can't. My heart picked you and it can change its mind. We keep all our secrets safe and neither one of us is letting go. And it's a shame that we haven't told each other because… how is the other supposed to know? Fabian, tell me now that you don't love me and I'll leave and never bother you again."

Fabian didn't know what to say. There in front of him was a girl with tears spilling from her eyes, who just poured her heart and soul out to him.

Nina nodded, "I get it Fabian." She stood up, but Fabian grabbed her wrist.

"Stop!"

Nina turned around and with that sudden touch she felt sparks flying up her arm. She saw the sincerity and care in his eyes and threw herself to him. Her best friend. She buried her face in his shoulder and cried. He rubbed her back and soothed her quietly, unaware that the rest of the house –minus Joy- we listening outside the door.

"Nina I-" Fabian began, unsure of how to put this. "You and me, have a really long history don't we? And it's too much to let go of. At least to me. You mean too much to me to let go of. And I though you didn't love me. I tried to tell you once, last term. I asked if you wanted to start again. But you were sleeping. I was afraid that meant it wasn't meant to be. So, yeah Nina. I love you."

Nina's hard, choked sobs had lightened to nothing by the middle of Fabian's little speech. She looked up at him as he slowly wiped away the lingering tears on her cheeks gingerly with his thumb. Maybe it was them or the world lessening the space between them. The next time Nina spoke her lips brush against Fabian's as the words fell out of her mouth effortlessly. "If I didn't make it clear before, I love you too." And that was it. They melted into the moment, Fabian leaning quicker and catching her lips first, giving him immediate dominance. But, Nina didn't mind. All that mattered was that she was kissing Fabian again. They broke apart for only a moment, leaning the forehead against each other's and smiling, before leaning in for more of what they'd both been craving for the past year.

And they were no longer pretending.

**Please, review. They make me happy and if anyone has ideas for another installment of 'Secrets Revealed' feel free to PM or review!**


End file.
